City Shopper Barbie Doll (X8256)
City Shopper Barbie Doll was released in 2012. It is a doll from The Barbie Look Collection. The Barbie Collection Description $24.95 Product Code: X8256 Ages: For the adult collector. DESCRIPTION Black Label® Designer: Bill Greening Release Date: 11/15/2012 She's definitely got "The Look! " Being well-dressed is de rigueur in Barbie® doll's world. Forever stylish and always stunning, Barbie doll is ready to shop 'til she drops looking perfectly polished with a sleek dress, jewelry, sunglasses and, of course, a shopping bag. She epitomizes The Barbie Look™ collection! DETAILS Body Type: ModelMuse™ Facial Sculpt: Steffie Fashion Sewn On: No Eyelashes: Rooted Included: Sunglasses, earrings, Description Packaging There is nothing written on the top of the packaging. Front THE Barbie LOOK™ CITY SHOPPER™ BARBIE® COLLECTOR · BLACK LABEL®Packaging Back THE Barbie LOOK™ CITY SHOPPER™ BARBIE® DOLL She lives life joyously and always fashionably. She models the perfect look and that unstoppable attitude wherever she goes. Stylishly stunning, Barbie® doll's closet contains quintessential ensembles for every event—from shopping and tea parties, to golf games and lounging at the pool! Being well dressed is de rigeur in the world of Barbie®! City Shopper™ Barbie® wears a striking dress, accessorized with purse, jewelry suite, and sunglasses. She is definitely in The Barbie Look™ Collection! Dolls CITY SHOPPER™ CITY SHOPPER™ Fashions TEA PARTY® PINK ON THE GREEN™ POOLSIDE™ ON THE RED CARPET™ Barbiecollector.COM PINK LABEL® COLLECTION An invitation to collecting, available where Barbie® dolls are sold BLACK LABEL® COLLECTION Sensational dolls designed for the adult collector GOLD LABEL® COLLECTION Numbered editions of 25,000 worldwide or less, available at select retailers PLATINUM LABEL® COLLECTION Sequentially numbered editions of less than 1,000 worldwide, available at select retailers NEED ASSISTANCE? In the US and Canada, service.mattel.com* or 1-800-524-8697. *Website in the English language only SERVICE.MATTEL.COM Dolls cannot stand alone. Each sold separately & subject to availability; colors & decorations may vary. PRODUCT: CITY SHOPPER™ BARBIE® DOLL AGE GRADE: For the adult collector. CONTENTS: Doll, doll stand, Certificate of Authenticity.Packaging Bottom ©2012 Mattel. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés. MATTEL, BARBIE and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by Mattel. ® and ™ designate U.S. trademarks of Mattel., except as noted. MADE IN INDONESIA. Consumer Relations Mattel, Inc., 636 Girard Avenue, East Aurora, NY 14052, U.S.A. 1-800- 524-8697. All Rights Reserved. Used under license. Mattel Australia Pty. Ltd., Richmond, Victoria. 3121. Consumer Advisory Service - 1300 135 312. Mattel East Asia Ltd., Room 1106. South Tower, World Finance Centre, Harbour City, Tsimshatsui, HK, China. Diimport & Diedarkan Oleh: Mattel SEA Ptd Ltd. (993532-P) Lot 13.5, Menara Lien Hoe, Persiaran Tropicana Golf Country Resort, 47410 PJ. Tel: 03-78803817, Fax: 03-78803867. Manufactured for and imported into the EU by: Mattel Europa B.V., Gondel 1, 1186 MJ Amstelveen, Nederland. Additionally distributed in the EU by: Mattel U.K. Ltd., Vanwall Business Park, Maidenhead SL6 4UB. Mattel France, Parc de la Cerisaie, 1/3/5 allée des Fleurs, 94263 Fresnes Cedex. Mattel Belgium, Trade Mart, Atomiumsquare, Bogota 202 - B 275, 1020 Brussels. Mattel GmbH, An der Trift 75, D-63303 Dreieich. Mattel Ges.m.b.H., Campus 21, Liebermannstraße A01 404, A- 2345 Brunn/Gebirge. Mattel AG, Monbijoustrasse 68, CH-3000 Bern 23. Mattel Northern Europe, Stamholem 155, 5th floor, 2650 Hvidovre, Denmark, Mattel Italy Srl, Via Bracco, 6-MAC 6, 20159 Milano, Italy. Mattel España, S.A., Aribau 200. 08036 Barcelona. Mattel portugal Lda., Av. da República, no 90/96, 2o andar Fracção 2, 1600-206 Lisboa Mattel AEBE, Ελληνικού 2, 16777 Ελληνικό, Ελλάδα. Distributed elsewhere by: Distribué aussi par les partenaires : Mattel Australia Ptd. Ltd., Richmond, Victoria. 3121. Mattel East Asia Ltd., Room 1106, South Tower, World Finance Centre, Harbour City, Tsimshatsui, HK, China. Diimport & Diedarkan Oleh: Mattel SEA Ptd Ltd.(993532-P) Lot 13.5, Menara Lien Hoe, Persiaran Tropicana Golf Country Resort, 47410 PJ. GUARDAR PARA EVENTUAIS CONSULTAS. Importado por : Mattel do Brasil Ltda.- CNPJ : 54.558.002/0008-04 - Av. Tenente Marques, 1246 - Sala 02 - 2o. Andar - 07770-000 - Polvilho - Cajamar - SP - Brasil. HECHO EN / FABRICADO NA INDONESIA. Importado y distribuido por Mattel de México, S.A. de C.V., Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra No. 193, Pisos 10 y 11 Col. Granada, Delegación Miguel Hidalgo, C.P. 11520, México, D.F. R.F.C. MME-920701-NB3. Mattel Chile, S.A., Avenida Américo Vespucio 501-B, Quilicura, Santiago. Mattel de Venezuela, C.A., RIF J301596439, Ave. Mara, C.C. Macaracuay Plaza, Torre B, Piso 8, Colinas de la California. PROOF OF PURCHASE 7 46775 17031 8 X8256 MATTEL®Packaging References Category:The Barbie Look Collection Dolls Category:Bill Greening Dolls